


When I Miss You

by makn_ae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Short, Short & Sweet, dedicated, iloveyou, shortstories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makn_ae/pseuds/makn_ae





	When I Miss You

I'd never seen the night sky on a beach. You would always tell me how beautiful it is, saying that one day you would take me, and we'd spend all night there. It was finally here, that day. You knew how much I loved the stars. How much I desired to be among them. 

You wanted me to see them.

I remember when we were younger, when you missed me while I was sleeping, you would look out at the night sky and describe it to me. If there were stars, you were happier.

I think I remember the first time you did that. It was formatted like a journal entry, and it made me want to cry. "They remind me of how much I love Pooh" you said. 

We packed up our things. You said it was chilly by the ocean, I planned accordingly. You wouldn't let me bring our duvet, but hey, I tried.

My favorite thing.  
Saying Our. It's Ours. We're us. 

I can remember when I confessed to you. I could finally call you my boyfriend. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. 

Now I can always call you mine. Wake up to you every morning. 

That's what I'm going to do today. Except this time we'll be in the sand, curled around each other, tied together like twine. I can't wait.

You held my hand as we drove there. Suddenly nothing else mattered. 

You know how much I love the stars. Well I love you more than every single last one of them.

This feeling, of safety as our fingers grip each other's like we're about to take our last breath, it's something I want to last. I think if we stay together it will.

I remember once, you told me you wanted to die by drowning. I responded by saying I want to die by fire.  
It's interesting how different we are. 

We arrived at the beach, It was already dark, and some stars shone through a few clouds. I peered through the window. "Come on" you said. "You can see them better out here." 

I got out of the car. You met me on that side, and immediately grabbed my hand. You already grabbed our blankets and snacks, and pulled me toward the sandy beach. 

It seems you were just as excited as I was. 

It was already so late. You told me I looked tired, so you laid out the blankets, and I pulled on my pastel blue sweater. We laid down. It was comfortable. 

We were silent. All we could hear were the waves. I stayed silent so that you could hear them. I remember you saying you loved the sound. That it calmed you down. I understood why.

At that moment, everything in the world was suddenly right.  
It didn't matter who was president, or who wanted to become such, it didn't matter who didn't want peace anymore. We were on our own. We only had each other. That's all we really needed. We had peace, no matter who didn't want it. We were all that mattered. 

I felt like this before, at the airport. The first time I hugged you. It was like a million dreams had come true all at once, and everyone was looking at us, possibly because I was in hysterics. I'd finally hugged you. 

We're still here now. It's been a while. You fell asleep to the sound of the waves. I knew you were tired.  
I was too. So I did the same as you. 

We woke up, just as I'd hoped. So close, I could feel your hot breath on my face. I woke up moments before you. 

You smiled your amazing, brilliant smile, and my heart melted into a puddle that stained the sand beneath us. I smiled back.

You put your hand in my hair and rubbed it through a few times. I closed my eyes again, involuntarily. It was peaceful.

You told me we should get going. People would begin to visit the beach again since it was morning. Nobody visits at night. Weird. It's so beautiful at night. 

Just like you said. You always promised it was the most beautiful thing, besides me. I felt fuzzy as you helped me up. 

We packed up our things, dusting everything off as it was covered in sand. Then ourselves. 

We walked back to your car, and without saying anything we drove off.

I knew where we were going next. I was anticipating this last night. 

You pulled into the coffee house, the one you said that had fantastic pancakes. 

I ordered loads for myself. You didn't order at all. I fed you off my plate. 

It's funny how you promised this so long ago, and I'll be honest, I had my doubts of it ever happening. I never knew we'd last this long. 

I remember being so love struck when I realized I liked you. I was devastated because I thought you only saw me as a friend. 

I remember first realizing this wasn't some stupid crush thing that would only last a month or two. I remember realizing when I was truly, really in love with you. 

I didn't want anyone else. Only you. 

I miss you. 

At this moment, I think if you. In every moment I think of you. I think of only you.

————

Subtle things. Like the way you look at me. The way you like to brush my hair behind my ear when it's covering my face. When you can't sleep, so you hold me a little closer, and brush through my hair with you short fingers. 

I know you feel the same way. I feel grateful. Thank god we met. I'm afraid we might not be on this Earth anymore if we hadn't.


End file.
